


阿斯加德王妃秘史1

by Nothingyyy



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor/Loki - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Other, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingyyy/pseuds/Nothingyyy
Summary: 蓝皮锤，双性基，伪出轨，伪出轨，酒吧，口交 双龙，下药醉酒





	阿斯加德王妃秘史1

阿斯加德王妃秘史

私设如山，蓝皮儿锤，身份梗伪出轨，双性基，锤基夫妻设定

“滚，”洛基第1314次摔了家里最后一个碗，冲着索尔咆哮，“我告诉你，不想和我过你早干嘛去了，给自己找罪受啊，”洛基完全是吼出了一堆有的没的，也是气糊涂了，话刚出口就后悔了，索尔最忌讳自己说这个，一时间楞在了原地，没敢出声，眼角也被气的通红，胸口剧烈的起伏，显然是努力忍着怒火，眼睛却看着别处，显然是索尔的沉默让他有些心虚了。

过了许久，索尔一字一句说道，“要走你走，不是不乐意我管你吗，从今往后我再也不会管你了。”说着铁青着脸，抓起桌子上的衬衣，泄愤似的踢了一脚凳子，把洛基吓了一跳，转身蹬蹬上了楼。

“走就走，老子乐的自在。”洛基不甘示弱，这时候服软，那个蠢锤子不以后都把自己吃死死的。说着连外套都没穿，就一件衬衣，一跳紧身黑牛仔裤，直接哐当摔门出去了。

一分钟过去了，两分钟过去了，三分钟还没过完索尔就啪啪打了自己的脸，在楼上屁股没坐热，一听见门儿响就抓耳挠腮的。这么晚了，出去去哪儿啊，索尔忍不住站起来从二楼窗户上向下张望，没一会儿看见洛基就穿着一件衬衣出去了。

这还了得，索尔抓了件外套偷摸跟出了家门，完全忘了自己在三分钟之前说过的“我以后再也不管你了。”

洛基头一热冲出了家门，站在路口抬手看看表，半夜两点了，这时间还能去哪儿呢？抬头看看星星，四周都冷冷清清的，差不多就剩下路灯还亮着了。人行道旁边的树是新载的，看起来矮小滑稽。说好；来地球度蜜月的，自己才嫁到阿斯加德多久啊，结果呢，还不是因为一点儿小事就吵起来了。

手臂抱在胸前，皱着眉头想了想，回家是不可能了，这辈子不可能了，起码也要等索尔来找自己才能回去，算了，去酒吧吧，这里附近有个阿斯加德人开的酒吧，伸手想摸支烟出来，“艹，又被那家伙拿走了，一直吵吵着让我戒烟，烦死了。”自言自语了一句，烦躁的缩回了手，把手插在裤兜里就向着酒吧的方向走了过去。

索尔偷偷摸摸躲在路边的垃圾桶后面，一边紧紧跟着一边心想这倒霉媳妇儿，大半夜自己跑酒吧玩儿，这附近外星人这么多，也不怕被狼叼走了。

“白兰地，”洛基坐在吧台上冲着酒保说道，“唉，嫁人干嘛啊，活受罪。”洛基端着酒杯喝了一口，心理愈发烦躁，忍不住靠在桌子上越喝越多。眼花缭乱的灯光刺的他脑袋疼，耳鼓膜都要震碎了。舞池里一大群人疯狂的跟着能把天花板掀翻的音乐扭动，让他觉得天旋地转的，角落里还坐着不少奇奇怪怪的人，好像有纹身？大脑的处理速度已经慢了下来，眼睛也有些看不清东西了，扶着额头扫了一眼四周，脸色微红，冲着看着自己那几个小年轻一笑，头发垂在肩上，双手撑在桌面上，眼神已经不知道飘到哪里去了。

不少人靠了过来，不怀好意的目光越聚越多，甚至有人已经开始明目张胆的打量自己了，洛基本能的觉得身边的人越聚越多，危险的气息，挣扎着抬起有些发软的身体，甩甩头，糟了，玩儿的有点儿大，扶着吧台摇摇晃晃的想从人群里走出去。

shit，洛基暗骂一句，头越来越沉，身体也开始燥热不安，像是有什么东西要从里面冲出来，“好热啊，”洛基伸手解开了胸前的两颗扣子，汗水打湿了前额，手紧紧抓住桌子边缘勉强让自己不倒下去，私处逐渐发热，穴口和里面瘙痒难忍，淫水不断从雌穴里流出来，不对啊，这不是喝醉的状态，这是被人下药了。

不行，得马上从这里出去，身边的人越聚越多，甚至已经有人抬手想摸自己的腰，洛基刚伸手想要揍回去，却发现自己的手根本抬不起来，胡乱中发现了一个熟悉的身影，“索尔？是你吗？”洛基猛的扑过去抓住眼前无论是身形还是样貌都酷似索尔的男人，“诶，不对，蓝色的，先生不好意思，我认错了。”洛基尴尬的缩回了手，愣愣的看着眼前酷似自己丈夫发热人，却一身蓝色皮肤，身上还有奇怪的纹路，刚想推开他走出去，整个人却因为体力不支软绵绵倒了下去。身体被一个微凉的怀抱搂住了耳边的声音越来越模糊，只能听的到陌生却又很熟悉的声音在说话，“先生，您看起来很不好，要和我上楼吗？”

“不，不要上楼，”热，太热了，迫切希望有人能触碰自己，用又粗又大的阴茎狠狠插进去自己瘙痒难忍的小穴，可残存的理智还是告诉他，不能背叛自己的丈夫。

到最后还是被半抱着上了楼，洛基剩余的理智每走一阶楼梯都在后悔，为什么自己要和索尔吵架到这么个酒吧下了药，还被陌生男人抱上楼，接下来会发生什么想都不用想。

蓝色皮肤的怪人随便找了一个房间开门把洛基抱在床上，连灯都没有开，窗帘被风吹懂，屋外的夜景若隐若现，怪人看了看外面转头看着自己抱上楼的漂亮男人。

洛基已经全身无力了，难耐的用床单蹭着自己的身体，修长漂亮的手指粗暴的扯开了衬衣领子，被紧身牛仔裤紧紧包裹的屁股在床单上扭动，雌穴已经打湿了外裤，从怪人的角度看一片好风光，伸手碰了碰洛基的私处，随即欺身而上，手指灵活的解开了皮带扣，粗鲁的扯下了这个小可爱的裤子，把洛基的腿直接折成M字型，下体完全暴露在自己眼前，黑色的小裤头衬的身下之人皮肤雪白，被打湿的部分无比色情。“哇，还是黑色丁字裤。”怪人感叹了一句，“全部被打湿了，你好骚啊。”说着过分的把头凑到洛基的私处，伸出舌头隔着内裤舔了舔里面。

灵活的舌头划过敏感的大腿内侧，并没有直接脱下内裤而是用牙齿咬到了一边，疯狂的舔舐着阴道口，蜜液源源不断的流入口中，每舔一下，阴道就会收缩，吞吐出更多的口水，鲜红的穴口上沾满了粘液，娇艳欲滴，像是渴求一番狠狠的蹂躏。怪人接着将阵地转移到了充血肿胀的阴蒂上，含住阴核细细品尝，满意的听到了一声惊呼，呻吟细细碎碎的泄露出来。

“别，求你了，求你了。”洛基已经被欲火折磨的浑身难受了，像是被火烧一样，但是理智告诉他，自己是有丈夫的，他是阿斯加德的王妃，他的蜜穴只能贡献给他深爱的王，不能随意在酒吧里被一个陌生的野兽夺取忠贞。

下体传来的快感却无时无刻不在提醒他自己正咋被一个陌生人奸污，甚至从迷奸中得到了快感，洛基耻辱的紧紧抓住床单，眼泪流了下来，抗拒的内心终究拗不过本能，在那个蓝色怪人的“服侍”下，洛基最终高潮了。

潮吹的液体流的到处都是，欲望暂时得到了纾解，理智又重新回了上风。洛基忍不住崩溃的遮住自己的眼睛，蜷缩起双腿，大腿上满是液体，床单都被打湿了，崩溃的叫了出来，“我不想的，我不想的。”

“没关系，”那个怪人重新爬到洛基身上，粗暴的分开了他的双腿，摸到了里面，挺立的阴茎挤到了双腿中间，伸手撩起洛基被汗水打湿的头发，听着他对自己哭诉，“别，求你了，我是有丈夫的，我不想背叛我的丈夫。”声音到后面已经越来越小了，带着浓重的哭腔，洛基整张脸都挤到一起了，双手疲软无力的倒在身侧，堂堂阿斯加德的王妃，在一个酒吧遇到的怪人身下摇尾乞怜，“别这样，我不可以被玷污的，不可以，不可以。”洛基到后来已经开始的机械性重复这几个词了，脸歪到一边，停止了哀求和哭诉，红肿的眼睛空洞的看着墙壁，等待着接下来的侵犯。

怪人把他的头掰过来，强迫他看着自己，又重复了一次，“没关系，我不介意的，你甚至可以把我当成他，在我进去的时候，我允许你喊他的名字。”说着一挺身，硕大的龟头缓慢的挺进了引道，慢的有足够的时间让洛基体会被侮辱的感觉。

“Thor——”洛基崩溃的大喊自己丈夫的名字，那个怪人捂上了他的眼睛。

阴茎在花穴里搅动，前后啪啪拍打着屁股，浅浅的抽出凶猛的干倒最深处，狠狠的研磨里面的一点，洛基被撞的尖叫了出来，身体的快感和欲望的满足让他爽的脚趾都蜷缩起来了，心理上的排斥却让他下意识想要呕吐。阴茎疯狂的在小穴里进进出出，交合处时不时发出噗呲噗呲的声音，聚集了一圈泡沫，穴口被撑到最大，似乎马上要被撑破了一样，像血一样的颜色，阴茎高高翘起，阴蒂再次被索尔的手指玩弄，粗糙的拇指有节奏的按压揉弄阴核，食指来来回回在阴唇里穿梭，舌头含住了一颗奶头，仔细品尝吮吸，像是能吸出奶来一样。胡渣搔刮着敏感的乳晕，手指快速揉捏私处，阴茎啪啪抽打着饥渴的小穴，那怪人爽的全身毛孔都畅快，里面又湿又紧，“宝贝儿你真棒,”忍不住含住洛基的耳垂小声嘀咕，双管齐下，洛基前后全被刺激，索尔猛的再次挺深，毫无征兆的，阴茎在完全没有被触碰的情况下被操射了。

那人直起身子似笑非笑的看着洛基，真是个淫娃，那自己也就不顾及什么了，把他翻了个个人，洛基还没搞清楚怎么回事，引道里的阴茎被突然抽走，空虚占了上风，甚至想挣扎着再次含住美味可口的肉棒。

怪人揉了几把洛基的屁股，啪啪拍了几巴掌，满意的看到雪白的屁股被打的红红的，突然把阴茎直接捅进了松松软软的后穴。

“啊——疼，”洛基疼的叫了出来，更大程度上是爽的浑身颤抖，自己后面连索尔也没玩儿过，真真正正的处子之地，就这样被毫无征兆的开拓了。怪人发出一声粗重的喘息，从床头的柜子里掏出一个假阳具，扯开安全套套上，直接把冰凉的假阴茎从进了洛基流水不止的雌穴里。

菊花被肉棒撑的连一点儿褶皱都没有了，前面被一根假阴茎狠狠捅着，怪人依旧像打桩机一样抽打后面的菊花，手里的动作也没停，准确无误的撞击花心，直接进到了最里面那个点，龟头在后穴里捣鼓了一阵，试探着戳了一下里面那个点。

洛基突然叫了一声，前面疲软的阴茎再次挺立，花穴里也喷出了一股股的液体，“我明白了，是那个点。”接着就是疯狂的向那一点攻击，前面的花心被顶弄，后穴的敏感点被操干，洛基摇晃着身体放浪的尖叫，像个婊子一样大声喊着各种污言秽语，“快点儿，求你操我，求你，我是个贱人， 我该死，”主动摇晃着屁股，前所未有的刺激完全开发了他的身体，理智啪的一声断了线，什么矜持什么高贵的王妃，统统忘到了脑后，此时的洛基前后都被插着一根阴茎，淫荡的扭动腰肢屁股，浑身赤裸的被一个蓝皮肤怪人玷污。


End file.
